Sorpresa nocturna de cumpleaños
by D-Noire
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Marinette y Chat Noir decide visitarla para darle un regalo especial.


Adrien se encontraba sonriente en el interior de su hogar. Ciertamente había llegado hace horas y lo primero que había hecho había sido ir a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama por un rato, no podía eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿En serio vas a seguir sonriendo, chico? —Plagg no podía creer que un simple lápiz hiciese tan feliz a una chica, eso era extraño.

¿Quién podría querer un lápiz como obsequio? Normalmente las personas deseaban otro tipo de cosas, objetos más ostentosos. Como quizás ropa, joyas o... ¿quién sabe? Plagg consideraba incluso mejor un chocolate, no un lápiz.

Adrien se sentó en su cama y de su bolsillo sacó un trozo de queso camembert. Los ojos de Plagg comenzaron a brillar de inmediato, se veía sumamente emocionado y feliz.

—Es para ti —Plagg rápidamente arrebató el queso de la mano de su portador y de un solo bocado se lo tragó, un ronroneo se escapó de sus labios y Adrien sonrió complacido —. ¿Lo ves, Plagg? No se trata en sí del regalo, se trata de quien te lo da, de que esa persona te conoce lo suficiente como para darte un obsequio que sabe te gustará —explicó Adrien.

Plagg eructó y continuó pensando en el tema del lápiz, realmente no entendía mucho a los humanos. Además, Adrien no solo había comprado un lápiz, también le había comprado un pollo.

—¿Y para qué compraste el pollo? —quiso saber.

La sonrisa de Adrien fue más grande, sus ojos demostraron un brillo que solo decía: "no sabes nada, yo tengo un plan". Plagg supo en ese momento que quizás lo más inteligente hubiese sido permanecer en silencio.

—Porque Adrien no le dará ese regalo —respondió mientras guiñaba su ojo y le daba más queso a Plagg.

Maldición. Plagg negó con su cabeza, ya sabía que el paraíso siempre venía acompañado del infierno, que su suerte no podía ser del todo buena.

Marinette le había contado a Alya todo lo sucedido con Adrien, que él sabía su fecha de cumpleaños, que la había felicitado y que le había regalado un lápiz de Pikachu.

Sin que nadie lo supiera ella se había tomado muchas fotos con ese lápiz, ¡estaba realmente feliz! Además, lo había colocado en su velador, ahí se encontraba a la vista de todo el mundo, ¡era precioso!

—Te dije que eres importante para él —decía Tikki.

—¡Estoy tan sorprendida! —Marinette daba vueltas en su habitación, se sentía completamente dichosa —. Jamás pensé que se acordaría de mí —confesó la azabache.

Eran las once de la noche, aún seguía siendo dieciséis de noviembre, así que el cumpleaños de Marinette aún no acababa.

—¡Nada podría mejorar éste día!

La azabache estaba revisando su armario en búsqueda de su pijama, era tarde y debería dormir, mañana no tenía clases pero sí se juntaría con sus amigos para celebrar. Ella y su madre tendrían que cocinar durante gran parte de la tarde.

Tikki sintió una presencia y se escondió detrás de la almohada presente en la cama de la azabache. Marinette seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, en la felicidad que aún estaba presente en su corazón. No sintió el gran aterrizaje.

—Mew... —pensó que estaba loca, ella no tenía un gato. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Chat Noir.

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó confundida ella, realmente le sorprendía ver a ese héroe en su habitación. Se sintió curiosa y al mismo tiempo algo tensa —. ¿Estás bien? ¿París está bien?

Chat Noir la ignoró y avanzó un poco más, se posicionó frente a ella y con una de sus sonrisas coquetas le dijo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa".

Marinette abrió su boca debido a la sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que él supiera que su cumpleaños era hoy? ¿acaso la conocía tanto?

—Digamos que un héroe debe estar al tanto de todos los parisinos —comentó mientras guiñaba su ojo —. Aún recuerdo cuando a Adrien Agreste lo atacó Burbujeo, ese día le dejé un regalo —mintió él.

La azabache creyó sus palabras, ¿cómo no creer en él? Eran un equipo y jamás le había mentido, ella confiaba mucho en su gatito.

—Además, he visto tus publicaciones en Instagram —Chat Noir comenzó a silbar.

—Oh... —repentinamente Marinette se sintió avergonzada. Su Instagram era algo extraño. Obviamente había fotografías de ella y de sus amigos, pero también publicaba frases y algunos dibujos de animes que veía, entre ellos: Pokémon y Digimon —...yo... —no sabía qué decir.

Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Chat Noir rió.

—No te avergüences, todos tenemos gustos distintos —dejó salir un ronroneo que logró hacerla reír, ¡eso era tan adorable! —. Y por eso vi que uno en particular te gusta mucho —los ojos de la azabache mostraron sorpresa, ¿acaso hablaba de...? —. ¡Es para ti!

El felino mostró un peluche de Torchic y Marinette dio un salto, luego otro y otro. ¡Era su segundo Pokémon favorito! ¡oh, por Dios!

—¡Es un Fire! —ella llamaba a cada Pokémon de un modo distinto, a ese pollito en particular le había puesto Fire, porque era de fuego. Tonto, pero le gustaba —. ¡Es un Fire! —repitió —. ¡Mi propio Fire! ¡oh, Dios mío!

Lo tomó de entre las manos enguantadas de su gatito y lo observó fijamente, era un muñeco adorable, incluso tenía patas de pollo, ¡qué lindo! No pudo evitar abrazarlo y no pudo dejar de saltar con él, estaba muy feliz.

—¡Es un regalo hermoso, muchas gracias!

Adrien internamente rió.

Pero también pensó en que hizo bien dándole el lápiz siendo Adrien y el muñeco siendo Chat Noir. Últimamente había descubierto que Marinette se mostraba completamente tímida estando frente a Adrien, no hablaba mucho, no lo miraba y en ocasiones tartamudeaba. Era tierno, pero al mismo tiempo era desesperante intentar hablar con ella y no conseguir nada. Pero con Chat Noir era diferente, ella hablaba del modo más natural posible, no lo evitaba.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad del por qué esa gran diferencia, aunque por obvias razones no lo podía preguntar.

—Muchas gracias, Chat Noir —repentinamente la chica le estaba dando un abrazo, él correspondió con mucho gusto. Le encantaba poder abrazar a Marinette, ella era bajita y eso le parecía tierno, además, su cabello olía a galletas.

Cuando se separaron, ella corrió hasta su cama y dejó dentro de ella al muñeco. Luego sonrió triunfante.

—Dormirá conmigo —aclaró.

—Espero que ese pollito proteja tus sueños.

—Lo hará, será el mejor compañero.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Quieres ver la Torre Eiffel de noche? —preguntó repentinamente Chat Noir —. Puede ser una vista inolvidable, cualquier parisino desearía poder verla.

Ella la había visto tantas veces a su lado, entre tantas peleas. Aunque... siempre la vio siendo Ladybug. Marinette jamás la había visto y parecía que él esperaba que ella aceptara.

—Sería muy bonito, gracias.

Los verdes ojos brillaron.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella se aferró a su cuello y se permitió abrazarlo. El traje era suave, no tenía un olor en específico. Lo más llamativo era el fuerte latir del corazón de Chat Noir. ¿Por qué iría tan rápido? ¿qué lo tenía tan feliz? ¿estar con ella?

Ambos se encontraban sonrojados a más no poder.

—No te dejaré caer... —le prometió él.

Chat Noir comenzó a saltar por los techos de París. Marinette se mantenía aferrada a su cuello, rápidamente se percató de que él la afirmaba de un modo fuerte, que cumplía su promesa de "no dejarla caer". Y sin pensarlo dos veces, simplemente se soltó.

Estiró sus brazos y percibió la brisa. Se permitió sonreír, eso era fantástico, era una sensación maravillosa. Te daba frío, sí. Pero no era un frío molesto.

Era genial poder disfrutar el momento, ser una ciudadana que no tenía que combatir a villanos. Ser simplemente... Marinette.

—Te ves muy feliz, Princesa.

—Es que lo estoy —confirmó ella.

En cuanto llegaron a la famosa Torre, Chat Noir ayudó a Marinette a incorporarse. Ambos estaban en la cima. Marinette observaba maravillada, la vista era simplemente increíble, era una de las maravillas del mundo. Todo se veía tan pequeño y al mismo tiempo tan lejano, las luces eran simplemente maravillosas, era todo un espectáculo.

Chat Noir no observaba la vista, ya la conocía casi de memoria, frecuentaba ese lugar. Estaba absorto observando a Marinette. Las luces de la noche la hacían brillar. Su perfil era hermoso, su sonrisa soñadora era llamativa, ella era simplemente una niña muy bonita, muy pura y tierna.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —exclamaba ella. Nuevamente abrió sus brazos y permitió que la brisa la envolviera, ella realmente disfrutaba el momento —. ¡Es mágico! —volvió a exclamar.

Chat sonrió.

—Sí, lo es... —susurró complacido.

 **Les digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo que todo esto fue un sueño que tuve hace poco (sí, en ocasiones sueño con la serie) y como me encanta Marichat ¡no pude evitar escribir todo esto! :3**


End file.
